


Many

by BraveSkye



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Each Summoner has their own identity, Gen, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, and different personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveSkye/pseuds/BraveSkye
Summary: There are thousands of people who bear the name of “Kiran,” whether it's their actual name, a nickname, or an alias that makes them feel safe, they all had one thing in common: being the main tactician for the Order of Heroes. Some are able to adapt, others are not. Some are able to make it, others are not.Here are the lives of some of them.





	Many

In the first, he was very sick.

It was a terrible mistake on Anna's part when she used the ritual to summon the one who could wield the Briedablik. The trio of Heroes who, instead of expecting for a divine hero to willingly guide them to victory, was instead granted the sight of a young and small man who didn't even look to be in his late teens.

He didn't even have a chance to go to a doctor for a checkup before he was summoned.

He told them that his name is “Kiran,” even though it really isn't.

Although the Order had managed to escape from Veronica and the Emblan army when Kiran first appeared, the summoner could not perform many tasks outside of being a tactician, and more often than not he would be too tired to lift even a single pen to draw out plans.

Kiran tried to explain to Anna and the others about how he is too sick to properly contribute, but Sharena would assure him that all they need is to get one of their healers to do their job and all should be fine, right?

One would agree, except...

The magic that the healers would subject Kiran to would relieve some of his pain, but after a few months, Kiran began to feel much more lethargic than usual, which isn't unexpected in his opinion, considering the time. He would often laugh it off, saying that it was him not getting enough sleep, but Sharena isn't fully convinced.

He made a few friends amongst the fellow Heroes, but Kiran didn't try to interact with them too often.

It made him lonely, of course. Regardless, he couldn't help but feel some happiness whenever Fae came by in his room to talk excitedly about how she's finding a lot of new playmates in the other Heroes Kiran had summoned, then falling asleep shortly after.

During the event in which the Order had to compete to win a wedding bouquet, Kiran wondered that if he hadn't been so sickly, would he have been able to find someone to love?

His heart felt heavy as a cough started to form. Anna, in an attempt to cheer him up, gave the bouquet to him as a get well present. As much as Kiran would appreciate the gesture, he only felt sadness inside.

He wished he didn't feel so alone.

During the summer, the weather was sweltering, but he couldn't bring himself to care when he fell down on the sand with traces of blood leaving his mouth. His last thoughts being about his single mother, who's probably in the hospital or a police station wondering where he is or if he'll ever have a proper goodbye.

In the end, his eyes grew heavy as he drifted off into a gentle sleep.

Despite the efforts of many healers, Kiran passed away from his illness, and no one knew his real name.

Whatever happened to the Order afterward was not recorded.

 

\- - - - - -

 

In the second, she was an artist with a name for herself.

Linda had managed to develop a career in painting unlike many other artists she heard about. When she was summoned in Askr, she was immediately drawn to the lush forests and bright blue skies.

Now if only the whole “fighting against Veronica and Embla” thing didn't spoil that.

She loved to play strategy games in her spare time, which became a blessing when she was asked to help direct the Order of Heroes into victory. Even with her bad leg that resulted from a childhood injury, she still managed to pull her weight as a member of the Order, under the condition that the Askr royals provide her with art supplies, which Sharena was more than happy to oblige.

The paints, brushes, and canvases of this world are completely different than what she was used to back on Earth, but she learned to manage.

Whenever the Heroes rest, Linda would take a canvas and begin painting. First, she went with the scenery outside the castle, then she would focus on painting flowers, then she would paint a still life here and there (Sharena really loved the painting Linda made of the former's shield).

Eventually, Linda started painting portraits.

She'd take a quick sketch of one of the Heroes that had distinct features, then she would redraw it on a canvas and paint in her room.

She had already completed portraits of Sharena, Anna, Alfonse (much to his surprise and embarrassment), and just finished painting a portrait of Feh, who she loved to caress whenever the bird came in with any items the owl happened to bring. A few more portraits of various Heroes were in her room, one being of Takumi, another portrait Tharja, a portrait of Ninian...

Linda snorted at the memory when she painted Narcian's portrait just so he could fawn over it. Sure, he can be annoying at times, but at least he's not bothering her anymore. And he's useful as a wyvern rider complete with a useful knowledge of how to use an axe, so it's not like Linda had anything to complain about.

She became friends with a kunoichi named Kagero, whose own artwork would be considered horror masterpieces in Linda's home world. Kagero didn't fully understand Linda's enthusiasm, but she appreciated it, nonetheless.

When it was time to move out, Linda would put her art supplies away, and walk out with a sketchpad in hand to draw out the plans and find further inspiration.

She couldn't wait to bring her new masterpiece back home for her next gallery viewing.

In the end, however, her last work would involve her own red paint.

 

\- - - - - -

 

In the third, he was a father of three children, and a fourth on the way.

Being separated from his family gave Ethan endless worry. Being unable to be there for his wife when she's going through some complications in her pregnancy at it is, being unable to provide the comfort for his youngest two children whenever they woke up from their nightmares, being unable to have access to his medication, being unable to help his oldest understand the pains of growing into a teenager... the list goes on.

He wasn't the best of being a tactician, either. As soon as Robin and Soren were summoned, Ethan would often leave the major planning to them after drawing only the most basic concepts.

The only person within the order who even remotely had a chance of understanding him is Eliwood, but even that is a stretch, considering that his own wife had passed away back when his son Roy was still a child.

Eventually, Ethan started having delusions that his family was roaming around at night, wondering where he is. As soon as he tried to reach out to the phantoms, they would disappear, leaving only the sounds of crying children echoing in the halls. By morning, Ethan would wake up crying.

Alfonse became the first to be concerned for Ethan's welfare, when he caught the latter mumbling to inanimate objects as if they were his children. One time Anna caught him asking a broom is it had seen his wife anywhere.

Some of the other Heroes grew concerned, especially Eliwood, since even though he worried for his own son, Roy could take care of himself. However, Ethan's were still too young, and his wife is in an unstable condition. With no way to check on them so ease his mind...

When Roy was summoned, Ethan walked off the summoning stand to let Eliwood have a proper reunion.

No one was able to find him until two days later, when the Order found Ethan collapsed into the flower garden outside the castle with a knife covered in red clutched into his hand, his wrist almost severed.

Red spider lilies were his wife's favorite.

 

\- - - - - - -

 

In the fourth, she was a chef, married, and a mother.

Dakota loved cooking more than anything, and finding love from the owner of the four star restaurant she worked, and becoming a mother to a little girl who is eager to follow her footsteps, despite her not being very good in the kitchen... To her, she couldn't ask for anything more.

When she was summoned to Askr, she was more worried for her young daughter at first, before rationalizing that her husband has been the main caretaker for her, anyway. Plus, on the possible notion that the time in her home world is frozen until she comes back, Dakota tells herself than things should be fine.

When she reached the castle for the first time, her first thought is wondering what the kitchen here would be like. She's no talented tactician, in her personal opinion, and while she was able to get Anna, Alfonse, and Sharena out alive with the help of Virion (who actually backed off once finding out she was married), Dakota felt that her real talent will always be cooking.

As the Order gradually became larger in size, Dakota went so far as to help cook meals for them. Sure, she can't fight, and again, she isn't the best tactician out there, but the very least she could do was help provide a good meal after a job well done or a training mission that went smoothly, right? She even went so far as to ask around the Order to see if any of them knew of any good recipes to trade with one another.

Dakota found a friend in Peri, much to her surprise. Sure, the cavalier is bloodthirsty to hell and back and would often compare the red meat to her kills in battle, but she is an amazing chef in her own right, and Dakota felt more at ease knowing there is another cook here in case she's unable to, for some reason.

Dakota's black magic cake is one of her most popular desserts. As a result, she would only make it whenever they successfully fought off Veronica herself or against that masked man they sometimes encounter. Dakota actually overheard Leo once mumble asking to himself at when they'll encounter Veronica again just so he could have another slice of the cake.

...Sometimes Dakota worried about the Nohrian mage's tomato obsession. Then again, not many people are aware that tomatoes in a condensed soup form can be a suitable ingredient for chocolate cake.

Chuckling to herself, Dakota went off to find Takumi and Gordin to see if either of them were willing to help her hunt for birds for tonight's cream stew.

 

\- - - - - -

   


In the fifth, he was a soldier in the army.

From fighting in the war in the Middle East to suddenly finding himself in Askr right after being knocked out from an IED explosion, Jacob was understandably concerned when he couldn't find his rifle while being attacked by an axe cavalier. Still, he had his hunting knife, which he managed to use to kill his attacker.

Still, if there was one thing he'd rather not do too many times, it's wetwork. Those always made him shiver no matter how many times he did it back in his espionage missions.

When he managed to escape into the castle of Askr with Anna and the others, Jacob always preferred to sit with his back against the wall. Whenever tactical meetings would commence, sitting down to eat, or even sleeping in a bed, he always did it with his back against a wall. At least this way, he'd have cover and no one would be able to attack him from behind.

The Order found it a bit odd, but didn't think too much about it. Until one day Lissa decided to place a frog down in the back of his shirt for a prank while he was walking down a hallway.

The reaction was... disproportionate, to say the least. The way Jacob reacted were as if he was trying to fight for his life just now, and quite frankly, he actually did think it was the case until he found the frog stamped onto the carpet, but not before he punched and kicked at his supposed attacker.

Jacob apologized profusely once he realized what happened, and quickly took Lissa over to Lucius and Elise to get her treated.

The fact that Lissa got away with only a broken wrist was an understatement.

Ever since that day, Anna, with much insistence from Lucius, gave a strict order that sneaking up on Jacob from behind or pulling any pranks from him is prohibited starting today and onward.

As odd as it is to be fighting in a place that mainly uses swords, lances, magic, and the like, Jacob supposed it could have been worse.

If anything, he was just happy that he didn't have his hunting knife with him when Lissa did that prank.

 

\- - - - -

 

In the sixth, she was a singer.

If there was one thing that Melody knew about herself, is that she is able to live up to her name.

Whenever she felt stressed, she would whisper a song that reflected her feelings. Sure, she's isn't the best at writing lyrics, but she can make beautiful covers of various songs with her soprano voice.

Melody felt that she isn't an ideal tactician in her personal opinion, for she never felt relaxed when writing the plans down, and she would often consult with either the male or female Robin, or sometimes, Soren, or to anyone else who looked decent in tactics.

Some Heroes of the Order would catch her singing whenever she thought she was alone.

A handful of the Heroes along with Sharena have asked Melody if she will sing for them a few times. Some times she would, and she would sing one song about being free from the silence, another song about her being underwater and feeling the floods beginning, and one more song about a long way down into the horrors below while being unable to breathe to scream.

Some found her singing endearing, others found some of the songs she sang to be either amazing, touching, strange, or maybe even terrifying.

When Azura was summoned, it didn't take long for her to find Melody alone near the castle's pond, singing a song about finding an ordinary world... or something among those lines, since Azura isn't familiar with the song. Azura made her presence known by singing her signature song, and Melody stopped hers to listen.

By the end of the day, Melody learned to sing Lost in Thoughts, All Alone, while Azura learned to sing Underwater.

For Melody, being in Askr became a lot more tolerable ever since Azura came into the Order, and it became even more bearable when Ninian was summoned.

Melody always felt happiest and motivated whenever she sang and danced.

 

\- - - - - -

 

In the seventh, he was a doctor who owned a pediatric practice.

If Chad knew anything after spending a good decade of his life attending various medical programs, it's that magic is completely illogical and doesn't exist.

Then again, he's not on Earth, anymore. Instead, he ends up being summoned into a world where magic is common place. It didn't help that since he's the only one capable of summoning other Heroes with the Briedablik, he isn't sure if he can hold on to that philosophy anymore.

Chad was a huge fan of survival games, so he knew a few tricks here and there to help the Order know the proper tactics they need to get the job done. However, those games in question are for a PC, so it's not like it would actually apply in real life situations, wouldn't it?

Then again, if it worked, he supposed he couldn't complain.

When Robin joined the Order, Chad was more than willing to consult with her to learn her own tactics, or even see if they could both brainstorm a better plan. Some of the tactics are rather strange, but if they worked, then they worked.

If there was one thing Chad missed, it's being able to do his job as a doctor, and more than once he wondered about the states of his patients back home. There are two other doctors who also work at his clinic who can easily take over if needed, but there are handful of patients who have parents that will only trust him and no one else. He sighed to himself when he recalled one young boy who was scared to have braces to correct his overbite. He then recalled a one and a half month old baby girl who had recently recovered from the dangerous illness called pertussis, and she was too young to receive a vaccination for it when she became infected from the disease.

Thankfully, the most of the Order itself had Heroes who are generally healthy, for the most part. Of course, where there are people, there are also people who get sick.

It all started when Chad went to make his rounds to check on everyone within the order, and he noticed while in the archery range that Takumi's face was looking a bit pale and a little red. He asked Takumi to come with him so he could perform a checkup, and while the archer refused at first, he eventually relented when Chad told him that the sooner the possible illness is diagnosed, the better. Chad later asked both Serra and Wrys to be his impromptu assistants when he did a normal examination.

Granted, Chad's practice is generally geared towards children, but he wouldn't dream of not trying to help those older than that.

Sure enough, Takumi was diagnosed to have a bad fever, and it was later found that there is an epidemic of the common cold within the Order itself. Well, at least Chad can use his career talents for something in the Order.

...except he's not sure on what to use as a substitute for most of the medications he's familiar with. At least he has the option of making chicken noodle soup.

 

\- - - - -

 

In the eighth, she was a nursing student who worked as a janitor for a school.

If there was one word to describe Cassandra, or “Cassie” as she preferred to be called, it would be either “brash,” “blunt,” “rude,” “cynical,” “flippant,” or even “misanthrope.”

Unlike how Alfonse who often has to remind himself constantly not to get too close to the other Heroes within the Order, Cassie has no trouble making it clear that she does not want any relationships, even going so far as to flipping off the majority of the Order to prove it.

Some in the Order were able to get along with her fine, thankfully, but most are put off when she demanded more than once to change clothes when they come back from a training session or from the battlefield. Alfonse would sometimes find her meticulously cleaning one room after another when she wasn't drafting plans for the next mission.

It turned out that Cassie also has one massive obsession: cleanliness.

One time Alfonse witnessed Cassie blowing a new one at Hinata when he made the mistake of entering the kitchen right after a battle, and promptly kicked him out of the room, ordering him to not even go anywhere else until he took a bath and wore a clean change of clothes. Alfonse later saw Cassie vigorously wiping down the floor and every section of the kitchen that Hinata touched down to the very tile.

After a few months, the Order gradually got used to Cassie's strict demands once they realized that they just have to clean up after themselves, although some wondered why she would insist on keeping two of the healing rooms extra clean to the point where not even the healers themselves are allowed to get in without her permission.

They ended up getting their answer when Abel suffered a severe wound to his right arm during a battle against the Emblan Empire. As soon as Cassie realized what happened when the battle was over, she quickly ordered for Camilla to take him back to the castle where can receive prompt treatment. When it became time for the healers to come treat Abel, they quickly changed into different outfits that Cassie had set aside, and went into the healing room, where they saw Cassie hard at work meticulously cleaning at Abel's wounds with thin leather gloves on.

During the treatment, Cassie would bark out orders by instructing Lissa and Lucius to keep Abel steady on his uninjured side, while telling Serra and Genny to gradually perform the healing while the wounds were being cleaned.

When the treatment was done, Cassie quickly cleaned up her arms and changed out of the gown she wore that became drenched with some of Abel's blood into a new one. Seeing that everything seemed to be in order, she had Lucius help her move Abel into a different bed while the others cleaned the other bed he was on just moments earlier.

When Cassie explained that many precautions have to be done so the patient can have ideal comfort and not suffer any other infections that healers themselves may carry, the Order was skeptical at first, but after seeing Abel be back on his feet after a few days instead of it being a few weeks, they saw no reason to doubt her.

Even though she's still an ass.

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first attempt at uploading something here. I'm not completely used to AO3's layout yet, but hopefully I'll learn them in time. Maybe I'll eventually post something other than random snippets...
> 
> I got the idea for this fic after seeing multiple usernames on the Arena and how the Friend System worked. If a friend's Alfonse or Sharena shows up on your home screen, they'll ask about their other self that resides with you. Also, if you look at your friend list, you may sometimes find a person or two who played "over four weeks ago," which eventually prompted me these questions: "What's their Summoner like?" and "Are the ones who haven't played in a long while 'dead'...?" I wanted to explore that, since sometimes I can't help but imagine what happens when a "chosen hero" isn't who they turn out to be.
> 
> Honestly, I would've added more, but it can be difficult putting your feet into the shoes of those with various occupations and personalities when you yourself are just one person.
> 
> And to those who are probably curious about Melody's songs: Yes, they are actual songs. In order, "Silence" (I personally like the Airscape remix) and "Underwater" are by Delerium, "Long Way Down" is the main theme for the video game The Evil Within, and "Ordinary World" by Duran Duran.
> 
> With that said, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and have fun playing Fire Emblem Heroes!
> 
>  **EDIT:** Fixed some typos and added some words that were missing.
> 
> I almost forgot, the chocolate cake with condensed tomato soup in Dakota's story? It's an actual recipe, and it's actually really tasty, if maybe a bit on the rich side. That thing can stay moist for up to a week or so, and it goes really well with cream cheese icing. If you want the recipe yourself, just Google "Black Magic Cake Tomato," and find the result from the Mid Century Menu website. It should be the first result you see. I'd post the link itself, but that might be off putting for some of you...


End file.
